villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Faust (Galaxy Express 999)
Faust, also known as The Black Knight, is the main antagonist of the 1981 animation film, Adieu Galaxy Express 999. He is a Machine-Man who was an old friend to Captain Harlock, but later serves as the chief servant to Queen Promethium. He also the biological father of Tetsuro Hoshino. He was voiced by Tōru Emori in the Japanese version and John Novak in the English version. Personality Faust seems to be a calm, collected and an honorable man, even in serious situations he still maintains his polite personality. He shown to be very proud of his son, Tetsuro, even keeping the necklace safe for him. Biography Past At some point, he had a child with an unknown woman, who was later killed by Count Mecha, a human hunter and was thought to be dead by Tetsuro. Later, he became warrior and was good friends with Captain Harlock and Emeraldas, but something in his heart changed, and he took a machine body, becoming a high-ranking member of the Machine Empire. But after learning that his son is alive, he plans to persuade Tetsuro. Present After leaving La Metal, the Galaxy Express train is forced to dock at a station where Tetsuro meets Faust. Moments after gazing at the boy, Tetsuro attacks him, but drops the boy into a flashback where he must relive of his mother's death. The train finally arrives at Great Andromeda, Tetsuro and the others are greeted by Faust. Meanwhile, Maetel goes to the center of the planet where Prometheum's consciousness still exists. After Maetel reveals to Tetsuro that that the energy the machine people use is actually drained from living human beings and trying to destroy Promethium, Great Andromeda is attacked a space anomaly called Siren the Witch. Later, Faust confronts Captain Harlock, asking him that he will not interfere with his fight against Tetsuro, as Harlock promise that will not interfere. With Great Andromeda collapsing, the train is set to depart, but Tetsuro fights against Faust, face to face with him one last time atop the 999 as Great Andromeda falls to ruin. While fighting, Tetsuro manages to hit Faust with a fatal blow on him. As the black knight was defeated, Faust tells Tetsuro that he has grown strong and calls him son, before flying off into the Siren the Witch. Gallery 1967e01fc4111ff684d1e5ac3ac3576b70f91205bb5e56628df47961d47cd19a_.jpg|Concept art of Faust. Tumblr_p9u7lop6vi1uceigqo1_1280.png|Faust approaches Tetsuro and Maetel. Tumblr_p9u7lop6vi1uceigqo2_1280.png|Faust looking at Tetsuro. Tumblr_p9u7lop6vi1uceigqo9_1280.png|Faust while being gun pointed by Tetsuro. Tumblr_p9u7lop6vi1uceigqo4_1280.png|Faust attempted to shoot Tetsuro. Tumblr_p9u7lop6vi1uceigqo3_1280.png|Faust and Tetsuro in a dark place. Tumblr_p9u7lop6vi1uceigqo8_1280.jpg|Faust greeting Tetsuro and the others. Tumblr_p9u7lop6vi1uceigqo5_1280.png|Faust holding Tetsuro's necklace. Tumblr_p9u7lop6vi1uceigqo6_1280.jpg|Faust holding a glass of wine. Tumblr_p9u7lop6vi1uceigqo10_1280.png|Faust's glare. Tumblr_p9u7lop6vi1uceigqo7_1280.png|Faust face to face with Tetsuro. tumblr_paj82hnFvt1uceigqo4_500.jpg|Faust in the manga, Captain Harlock: Dimensional Voyage. Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Honorable Category:Parents Category:Related to Hero Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mutated Category:Enigmatic Category:Affably Evil Category:Warlords Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Servant of Hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Fighters Category:Successful Category:Suicidal Category:Misanthropes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Evil Creator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Kidnapper Category:Humanoid Category:Leader Category:Brainwashers Category:Supremacists Category:Inconclusive Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Delusional Category:Deal Makers Category:Master Orator Category:Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Dark Knights Category:Manga Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tragic